Barriers of Love
by Kara Trister
Summary: An American girl moves to Japan, only to start having dreams of a mysterious man. She finds herself in time and begins her quest to find this haunting vision.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

A young girl stood at the foot of the Higarashi shrine. She ignored the old man who wanted to sell her a sacred jewel keychain. She tilted her head, which caused her long auburn hair to slide over her shoulder. Her deep brown eyes framed by her pale lavender glasses drifted to the large tree. "Can this be it? Can this truly be the tree from my dreams?" she inquired quietly. She turned, her uniform skirt floating gently in the breeze. She walked down the steps and walked away from the shrine. "I know this is it...I know this is the shrine...that will take me to my prince." She stopped at the bus station and sat down pulling out a drawing she drew after her first dream. She studied it carefully then made her decision. She came all the way from America to try and meet her prince, and she wasn't ready to give up now. She'd have to come at night, to travel and see the one called Sesshomaru

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a work in progress and it's not totally great


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

one month back

Kara Trister sat in the back of her classroom, staring boredly as her teacher droned on about the lesson. Her foot jiggled up and down as she began to absentmindedly sketch on her notebook paper. It had only been two days since her mother's divorce and already they were packing up to leave. "Japan...Kara we're gonna go to Japan!" her dark brown eyes drifted down to the sketch. Only a few days ago she began to see this face in her dreams. She sighed, standing as the bell rang, the chains on her black flares making a soft clink as she stood. She looked down at her jeans, with the drawn in lavender flames along the sides. Her tank top was black with a glittering lavender rose in the center. Her auburn hair was up in a clip, which revealed her lavender dice earrings. Her glasses slid down her nose as she walked outside and towards her mother's car. That face from her dreams haunted her even as she boarded the plane...

"MISS TRISTER!" Kara jumped and fell out of her seat, her glasses going askew on her face as she comes up blushing darkly and sitting back in her seat. "Now that Miss Trister has graced us with her conscious presence..."

It was a month since she flew over to Japan. Like at home she really didn't know anyone, except Kagome Higarashi whose family owned the shrine on the hill. The shrine that appeared in her dream periodically. "I have to find out who Sesshoumaru is...I just have to..." she sighed as she headed down to her apartment; her mother left her to be with a boyfriend when they first arrived. She smiled weakly as her cat Mista bumped her head against her leg.

"Hey kitty...maybe we'll get lucky and someone will come and see us huh?" she smiled weakly as she placed a saucer of milk on the floor. She flopped down on the couch slowly drifting off to her dream world...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

the dream

Kara walks slowly up the steps of the Higarashi Shrine. Her eyes dance from the tree to the small shrine next to it. Slowly she walks to it, sliding the door open. She walks down the steps towards the well; the small shard encased in her locket begins to glow as she jumps down the well. When she climbs out, he's standing there, piercing her with his majestic eyes placing her into a trance. "My lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered as she leaned in feeling...fur on her face.

She opened her eyes to see nothing BUT fur. She pushed her cat off of her face and sighed heavily. "Only a dream..." she said to no one. Her cat jumped onto her stomaching mewing annoyedly. Kara looked at her watch; 7:30, still a bit light outside. She again pushed her cat off of her and put some cat food in her bowl and placed it on the floor. "Don't wait up..." she shook her head as she smirked putting her jacket on and walking out the door. She walked until she came to the park and looked at the swings. She sat down on one of them and stared at the sand beneath her feet. She looked up to see a bunch of couples walking and giggling through the park. Her hair slowly fell out of its braid as she bowed her head and began to cry.

She didn't know how it happened, but an hour later she was at the higarashi shrine. She walked to the shrine doors to the small well. She had come this far...she might as well follow her instinct. What's the worst that could happen? She though. She climbed into the well, her locket beginning to glow brightly. When she climbed up she came face to face with a small child...who had a tail.

-----------------------------------------------------

This is what happens when I go bonkers ;; its so cheesy


End file.
